A Twist in History
by FireEmblemLover39
Summary: It was supposed to be an ignorant priestess. One who didn't fight and was naive to her surroundings. One who was supposed to shatter the jewel. The one who came was anything but. A hardened assassin came. Her sky followed. Nothing was quite the same. No one was quite ready for it. Fem! Fon.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm sorry. I gave into a truly evil plot bunny here. Snippets of a fem! Fon as Kikyo's reincarnation rather than Kagome. The feudal era, and especially Inuyasha, are in for a** _ **small**_ **surprise. Hehe.**

 _Coordinates: The sacred tree_

 _Age: Warring States Era_

 _Characters: Inuyasha, Kaede, Mistress Centipede, Villagers, Fon_

 _Viewpoint: Inuyasha_

 _Scenario: Inuyasha rivives_

 _-BEGIN!-_

"I smell it." A seemingly young boy with long, silver hair and a pair of fluffy dog ears stated as he flexed a pair of claws, "The blood of the woman who killed me. And it's coming closer." As he finished, he reached for the arrow that was embedded in his chest, only for his hand to flinch away when it glowed a soft pink color.

With a scowl, he decided to wait for her to come to him. It seemed like an eternity before he caught the retched stench. It was coming - she was coming! It seemed to take forever before a figure darted out of the thick brush, landing neatly a little ways from the tree.

Standing there, with a bit of a smile and familiar brown eyes, was a ... huh? Inuyasha didn't know it, but one could practically see loading dots over his head as he tried to take in what he saw. The baby - _baby_ \- continued to stare at him with the familiar aloof gaze, her smile hinting at some unknown secrets as she patiently waited for him to say something. The monkey on her head was mirroring her exact pose, arms crossed - her's in her sleeves - straight posture, and head held high.

"..." Inuyasha was at a blank. This baby _smelled_ like her, yet it was clearly a _baby_! Was it _her_ baby? Then where was she?

"Good evening." The baby girl stated pleasantly, snapping Inuyasha out of his trance.

"You're a baby." Okay, so maybe not _completely_ , but hey, at least he said something. He was far to confused to care at the moment.

"So I see." The loading dots were back.

It was at that moment that Inuyasha caught another familiar scent. What was it again? He knew that he knew it from somewhere, but where? Oh yeah, Mistress Centipede.

"You should get out of here kid. There are some really nasty things lurking in this forest." Inuyasha stated with a small smirk, showing off one of his fangs in the hopes of frightening her away.

"Are there now?" If Inuyasha wasn't pinned to the tree, than he would have face faulted at that. _What was with this kid?!_

"All right then, just don't come crying to me when you die." He said as he stuck his nose in the air.

"I won't." Mistress Centipede chose to make her appearance at that moment as she dived after the girl, climbing over Inuyasha to do just that as two of her hands reached for the small child. Said child seemed unconcerned as she merely jumped out of the way.

"WHAT?!" Inuyasha called out as the girl jumped on the centipede's head and kicked her neck as she jumped off, sending the large demon crashing to the floor as the baby made another neat landing right in front of Inuyasha, or to be more precise, perched on the arrow in the dog demon's chest.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING CHILD?!" An old priestess, whom had arrived with a bunch of villagers, called out upon noticing the baby's position. Said infant turned to regard the priestess with the same aloof gaze and mysterious smile as she responded.

"You merely wanted to lure the demon to the well correct? I've done my part and am looking at something interesting." Her voice came out like a soft wind, but it easily carried over to the surprised priestess. Inuyasha was no better as he glanced between her and the old woman, slightly creeped out by the close scrutiny the baby was doing.

"All right men! Pull!" A villager's shout pulled them out of their respective trances as they began pulling the centipede towards the well with some harpoons. Unfortunately however, it was a futile endeavor as the demoness broke the harpoons with a slight twist of her body before lunging at the baby still perched on the arrow. What it got was a swift punch in the face as it fell down in a daze.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't disturb me please." She sounded _far_ too calm about the whole situation. Was Kikyo turned into a baby who later learned martial arts or something?

She turned her gaze back onto Inuyasha and the half demon suddenly wondered if he should be afraid. He then noticed that the red pacifier she wore was...glowing? The girl looked down at it as well with a small 'hm?', but she didn't seem all that concerned about it, only showing minor surprise when she looked at her side for some reason. She then turned her aloof gaze on the still downed centipede.

"Strange. She should be up by now." She commented as she regarded the twitching demon. Much to Inuyasha's surprise, she easily walked to the edge of the arrow to get a better look at the centipede. Just as it lunged up again.

"GIVE ME THE SACRED JEWEL!" It shouted as it clipped the baby's side. Said baby moved faster than Inuyasha thought a human could as one hand flew to the wound, catching something, and the other caught the demon's neck and threw her towards the well before the arms could grab her.

"Hmm, it would seem I need to adjust my speed." She commented idly. Inuyasha was hung up on the mention of the jewel, and sure enough there it was. When the baby opened her hand to see just what she had caught, she regarded it in full view for a second.

"How can this be?" Inuyasha's sensitive ears picked up the old priestess's question even as the villagers moved to try to push the demon in the well with projectiles. He had to agree with her - that was a speed he'd expect from Sesshomaru! The monkey on her head gave a smug look that practically screamed 'get used being surprised', much to Inuyasha's irritation.

He tried to grab the jewel while it was in reach. The baby half turned to give him a small smile, practically screaming that she saw right through his efforts before jumping off, landing on the demon's stomach and jabbing her lungs with a chubby hand before stomping on her throught to cut off her oxygen faster.

"Shall we go then?" She asked as she walked over to the village people. Inuyasha took a moment before it registered, but when it did he was feeling highly indignant.

"H-hey! Don't just leave me here!" He yelled, causing the baby to turn around, still with that cursed smile.

"I apologize, but this clearly needs to be protected. From _all_ beings after it." Here, she gave a small bow, "Farewell."

"W-what do you think you're doing?! Get back here! Hey!" Inuyasha called out to the calmly retreating figures.


	2. Chapter 2

**So I was thinking of bringing the other arcobaleno in, I already have a probable way for them to come to the feudal era.**

Coordinates: Kaede's village

Era: Feudal era

Location: Kaede's house

Characters: Kaede, Fon, Lichi

Viewpoint: Kaede

Scenario: Kaede explains Fon's connection to Kikyo

* * *

"I see ye know some medicine despite ye age." Kaede commented mildly. While it was spoken in a calm tone, Kaede was trying to figure her out. The child hadn't said much to begin with, yet she was clearly the reincarnation of her late sister.

"Hmm." The child, probably two at the most, hummed in agreement towards the observation as she applied ointment to her own wounds. Kaede found her gaze drawn to the jewel hung around the child's neck, right above the pacifier. Could she really leave it's care to the child at such a young age?

No. It didn't even warrant thinking about. Why must Kikyo be cursed so?

"Ye realize that now that the jewel is back, ye will see countless more demons. Ones even worse than Mistress Centipede." She commented calmly, trying to get the girl to back out of the task. Kaede was confident she could handle it, at least until the child grew older.

"Another thing to protect then." Kaede couldn't help narrowing her single eye. 'Another'? What had the child gotten up to before arriving at the village? How did she move so gracefully at her young age?

Silence reigned as the child finished applying ointment, Kaede being reasonably surprised at how proficiently she had, and the two began eating.

"What is ye name child?" Kaede asked after a moment. The child turned her brown eyes to regard her curiously from behind her bowl for a moment. Had Kaede been a lesser woman she might have fidgeted under the curiously scrutinizing gaze. One that her sister had held so commonly.

"Ah, In the excitement I seem to have forgotten to introduce myself. My apologies. I am Fon and this is my partner Lichi." She stated as she sat down her bowl and gestured to the monkey sitting beside her, mimicking her exact pose.

"Am I correct in assuming that ye name means 'wind'?" Kaede asked in curiosity as she offered another bowl to the child. She was a growing girl after all.

"Presicely. I am certain you and many other demons will find it difficult to catch me." The child, Fon, stated as she politely waved off Kaede's offered food in favor of holding out a handful of nuts for Lichi.

"Aye, but speed alone is not the answer to everything. Against Mistress Centipede ye were lucky, but there are other, smarter, demons out there who will seek the jewel." Kaede pressed slightly, even if she had her doubts on rather Fon was truly lucky or not. Said infant gave her a knowing smile as she responded.

"Perhaps." Kaede let out a small sigh.

"Ye must not be arrogant child. It is unbecoming of you." She began working on the fire as Fon turned another curious gaze on her, "The jewel of four souls was in your body. That alone is proof that ye are pure. Ye must keep that purity, so that ye may purify the jewel and eternally rid the world of it as my sister attempted before ye."

Taking a glance to see her reaction, Kaede noticed that Fon was now holding some kind of bun, likely one she brought with her from her homeland, as she kept her aloof gaze. Was she perhaps too young to understand despite her earlier victory?

"hmm, it could be an interesting challenge. Only one person has ever caught me before." Kaede could tell that there was more going through her mind, her smile still hinting at secrets that she could not possibly guess. How could a child so young possibly have such a complex mind? Was she perhaps not a child at all? No, the purifying salt would have revealed if she wasn't human. A powerful curse she'd never seen before perhaps? Possibly.

"I have noticed ye don't act ye age. Perhaps I should perform an exorcism?" She offered, choosing to address that problem and go from there. For the first time, Fon's gaze shined with something other than secrets as hope glimmered in her eyes for a moment before she frowned.

"I would like that very much, but I don't think it would be of any use. My curse doesn't exist in this time, much less a way to break it." She spoke softly, her voice quietly longing.

"So ye say, and yet there is always a way to break a curse. Exactly what is the nature of ye's?"

"That's the question isn't it?" Fon spoke, her sleeve coming up to hide her mouth as she didn't make eye contact. Kaede had never had a curse placed on her before, but she figured it must be a sensitive subject as Fon distracted herself with Lichi. Perhaps the curse had been placed on her recently? Something that turned her into a baby for whatever reason?

"Who was that on the tree?" Fon asked in an obvious attempt to change the topic after a moment to collect herself. Kaede let it go as she figured she wouldn't get information without giving some.

"That was Inuyasha. He is the half demon whom killed my sister, whom bound him to the tree in her final moments. He is one of those who seek the jewel." She stated neutrally as she turned to regard the cursed child, all the while trying to figure out the nature of the curse and a way to break it. Perhaps if she learned how the girl recieved the curse she could come up with something. The problem was that the child proved so elusive, both in the way she spoke and the way she handled Mistress Centipede.

"Interesting." This could be a problem. Kaede would have to keep the child in her sight. She would never be able to forgive herself if she failed to protect Kikyo's reincarnation, never mind that she was just a _child_ of all things.

There was a moment of silence in which Fon finished her bun as Kaede tried to think of something that could dissuade the girl, or get her to speak more at all.

"If you insist, then I could get some assistance." Kaede gave a small start at the sudden proclamation, having not expected the child to be thinking about it.

"Ye must choose carefully child. Humans as well as demons will seek the jewel. Do not let ye self be deceived." She pressed slightly. Who would the child choose?


	3. Chapter 3

"What?!" Various people shouted in surprise. Kaede held a look of terror while Inuyasha was just genuinely shocked. The few villagers that had come along shared in the old priestess's sentiment as they all eyed the infant in complete bafflement. Said infant merely hummed.

"There is clearly more to him than meets the eye." She breathed out as if it wasn't a potentially worldwide problem.

"Aye, but the truth of the matter is that he's after the jewel! Ye must not be so careless!" Kaede nearly shouted in her attempt to get Fon to see sense. Fon simply comforted Lichi when he gave a slightly distressed sound.

"It'll be all right." She muttered as she patted his head, her position, once more perched atop the arrow, seemingly forgotten. Inuyasha himself was too dumbfounded to try and make a grab for the jewel still hanging around her neck.

"Why are ye so adamant child?" Kaede asked after a moment as Fon contemplated how to best remove the arrow. Fon gave a slight turn to regard her for a moment before returning to her task

"Hey, the old hag has a point! You don't have a lot of sense do ya kid?" Inyasha stated, failing to muster up his previous attitude in his surprise at her choice. Fon hummed.

"It's because she can't keep up. I have a need to flow with the wind you see."

"The wind? What the hell do you mean by that?!" Inuyasha barked, but obligingly stayed still as Fon studied the arrow. Kaede narrowed her eye.

"It's simple. I go where the wind takes me, and she is not fit for that life style. You're the only option, if she still insists I need backup." With that, Fon jumped off the arrow, hanging with her hands as she planted her feet firmly on some of the vines keeping Inuyasha in place as she got ready to pull. Kaede sighed.

"Somehow, I knew I would need this." She muttered as she reached in her robes, just as Fon pulled out the arrow. The baby tumbled slightly as the arrow dissappeared from her grip, but regained her balance and landed quite quickly as Inuyasha stilled, the feeling of _power_ returning to him. But what would he do? He couldn't attack someone so _young_! Not only that, she moved at speeds Sesshomaru would be impressed with, how did he expect to swipe the jewel without hurting her?

"Oh?" Fon questioned with something of an amused edge to to her smile, but gave no hint as to what she had noticed. Inuyasha didn't care either as he simply slashed the vines keeping him in place with his claws, going for an intimidating expression as he landed in front of her. The child was unfazed by his most dangerous expression as she actually looked _away_ from him!

"Hey! What are you-" As Inuyasha began demanding answers to her actions, he was taken by surprise as bright flashes of pure energy landed around his neck, confusing him for a moment as he looked at the newly formed necklace.

"If ye insist on Inuyasha, than ye should make use of the beads. All ye must do is utter the word of subjugation should he try anything." Kaede said with a resigned sigh. Inuyasha shared the sentiments, reminded strongly of Kikyo when he saw the girl's stubbornness, and the traces of a suppressed personality. (Inuyasha had grown accustumed to seeing Kikyo's different expressions, so he found he was a able to read some of Fon's)

"I see... I'll keep that in mind. Would tomorrow be a good time to set out?" Fon stated as if she wasn't just essentially told she could do whatever she pleased.

"Whatever, do as you please." Inuyasha huffed as he looked away. He'd steal the jewel while she slept that night. *

 _-elsewhere-_

At the same time as Fon was finalizing her plans, a regal dog demon stood beside a calmly flowing lake in deep contemplation. His long, silver hair swayed with the slight breeze as he stared at the sky in thought.

"Lord Sesshomaru! I caught something to eat mi'lord!" A small, imp-like creature exclaimed excitedly as he waved a few fish in the air. He remained ignored as his Lord continued to stare at the sky. Something was off in this area, was he close?

"-interesting hypothosis. Perhaps the eight of us are more closely linked than initially believed, and something on her end drug us to this area."

Sesshomaru spared a glance at the source of the voice. It was too high pitched to even be an adolescent, yet to mature for a child, thus it caught his attention.

A small procession was floating lazily down the lake, headed by an alligator that was swimming just as lazily as the rest of contents of the current, and yet kept an unnaturally protective eye out as a yellow eye regarded the dog suspiciously.

Followed by the alligator was a green raft that seemed to have a pair of eyes on it's side. More importantly however, was the five babies rested casually on it as they spoke among themselves.

"Possibly. It does seem to run deep." A baby in odd attire (though that could apply to all of them) spoke as he tilted his strange hat.

"It's not like _her_ to be the one to find these kinds of things though, kora." A light haired baby (Sesshomaru vaguely recalled the term being 'blonde') spoke from where he _flying_ along side them. Or, to be more specific, carried by a bird. The dog took a quick note of the odd...thing the bird was carrying in it's beak as the baby held crossed arms.

"I do hope she's alright..." A girl in an outfit vaguely resembling a priestess spoke conecerndedly.

"I'm honestly more concerned for what she encounters." Another girl deadpanned, this one sporting odd goggles and a cloak. Her most noticeable features were a burn on her cheek and red eyes. A green haired infant, whom Sesshomaru assumed to be the one who initially spoke based on what was said and the intellectual look in his eyes, just gave the first girl a flat look that the dog found himself impressed with.

The look itself spoke of boredom and disinterest, with a touch of 'are we really talking about this' and 'let's just get this over with' with a bit of 'are you an idiot' all the while managing to hold an unimpressed atmosphere and not say anything at all. Sesshomaru was able to read it because he'd given his brother that same look a couple of times when the half breed was a child. Though he'd admit that some of the expressions didn't fit, perhaps something he hadn't heard.

"Oh, stop you." The maybe-priestess pouted slightly at his expression.

"...Sempai, can I get on the raft?" The baby in the back, dripping a bit and riding a red octopus, asked in a tone that said he probably knew the answer.

"Quiet Lackey." The hatted one spoke harshly as the blonde one turned around (he was now flying backwards) and gave a glare.

"Be more specific Lackey, Kora!"

Sesshomaru took in the scents they all gave for a moment, all unfamiliar with a deep curse almost completely overtaking their natural scent, before turning to leave. A stunned Jacken gaped at the babies until they had floated far down the stream before realizing Sesshomaru had left and running to catch up.

 *** Inuyasha is too strongly reminded of Kikyo to have his usual irritated reactions.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I really didn't expect this to be so popular.**

"Hmm." Inuyasha's eye twitched in irritation. The Kikyo-look-alike-who-was-apparently-her-reincarnation had been staring at thin air for a while now! Even the monkey (creepy thing) gave a confused little chirp from his perch atop her head. And to make matters worse: She was still aware of her surroundings! (He'd tried to swipe the jewel when he noticed she'd zoned out. She'd slapped his hand away. It still stung)

"Uh, hey! I thought you wanted to go somewhere?" He asked in irritation. The two were at the bone eater's well, Fon having said something about a closer look, and the most they had done was ruff up a couple of bandits that wanted to kidnap her! Well, Inuyasha had. She'd just watched with a strange look, not that he'd expected anything else.

"So I did. Let's head that way." She stated calmly, as if she hadn't been staring at thin air for the past few minutes.

"Finally!" The dog complained as he made to head in the direction she'd been staring (she hadn't pointed or anything). A few seconds later and he could no longer ignore a new complaint.

"...Why are you sitting on my head?" He growled out after a bit. There was a second of silence that Inuyasha was quickly growing accustomed to.

"Habit I suppose. It's better for my energy reserves." The demon got the feeling she wasn't saying everything.

"What about _my_ energy reserves?" He questioned, in what was definitely _not_ a whine.

"We both know I don't weigh that much."

"Che." He couldn't think of an arguement for that.

The demon walked in silence for a bit with the human baby comfortably resting on his head and a small monkey on her's. He didn't see anything out of the ordinary and idly wondered if she had noticed something or if she just wanted to come this way.

"Wha?" He cried out slightly when he felt her shift to ride on his back, loosely hanging off his shoulder. Fon gave him a curious look and for once decided to elaberate.

"Don't you see the hair?" She asked with a pointed glance around.

"What hair?" He asked as he kept walking. Fon took another glance around before gesturing up.

"Up there. Watch that leaf." Curiously, Inuyasha did so. Quickly finding the falling leaf, Inuyasha gave it a curioius look. As he watched, the leaf split clean in two as if it had fallen on something sharp.

"What the...?" He trailed off as he tried to put things together.

"The hair is thin, and everywhere. I may be strong, but the fact remains I'm human." Fon explained in her breathy way. Inuyasha felt his ears flatten in irritation.

"So you're using me as a shield. How noble of you." He taunted slightly. Fon gave a shameless nod.

"It's getting thicker this way. You'll feel it soon." She warned, causing Inuyasha to go on alert.

True to her word, Inuyasha soon began feeling the hair snap as he walked through it, Fon ducking behind his shoulder when it came too close for her comfort. Occaisionally, she would ghost her hand over certain areas experimentally before pulling back with a thoughtful expression. Lichi rested on her shoulder, completely hidden by Inuyasha.

"Wait." Fon suddenly ordered as she tugged Inuyasha's sleeve. He complied with an irritated 'what is it now?'

"Over there." She said, not minding his irritation in the least. Inuyasha followed her sight, absently realizing how sharp it must be, to find the tell tale glow of a camp fire. He made his way over.

"Looks like we just missed it." He muttered as he took in the scene, realizing too late how young Fon was when he felt the weight of her dissappear from his shoulder. "Hey, you better not run! Huh?" Vaguely, he thought he shouldn't be surprised that she was closely inspecting one of the headless corpses.

"Clean cuts. Whoever assassinated them must be the same one behind this hair." She stated as she turned away, not giving the nearby bow a second glance. Inuyasha didn't know rather to be relieved or not by that. A second later she half turned back to regard Inuyasha with a curious gaze. He had no idea what she was thinking.

"How will you handle this I wonder?" Now he knew.

"What do you mean 'me'? Isn't it your job to protect the jewel?" He scowled. Honestly, what was with this kid?

"I noticed your style earlier. It's wild, uncoordinated, unbalanced. You over threw your punches and didn't use your body. All in all, it's even worse than Skull's style." For once, that secretive smile of her's dissappeared as she counted off the flaws in his style. Inuyasha grew more and more irritated with each remark, by this point he was fully convinced Fon was no child. (And the unintentional insult went completely over his head.)

"You think you can do better?" He growled out. He soon regretted it as Fon's expression transformed into one that promised pain to those that would dare insult her most prided skill. Inuyasha realized that he was getting a glimpse of the raging Storm that Fon truly was. (Not that he knew dying will, he just saw the boundless rage that was being repressed.*)

Inuyasha found himself paralyzed in the displeased gaze of the normally calm girl, his instinct telling him to _get out of there_ , and to _not draw more ire_. He could have sworn he saw pure red flames flicker on her hands before she clasped them behind her back as well. In his mind, he saw a terrifying woman.

As quick as it appeared, it was gone once more, leaving Inuyasha to wonder if it had been a trick of the flickering light.

"Perhaps." She breathed out nonchalantly, her secretive smile once more in place. Inuyasha decided he'd imagined it. (If he had to push back a new fear, he didn't acknowledge it.) "The hairs get thicker again this way. It's likely a trap for me." Fon said after a moment that Inuyasha was _sure_ she purposely left to let him worry. She was a hidden sadist!

"If you're so sure of that then why go?" He asked as she jumped back on his back.

"Because if I ignore it, it will come to me. I'd rather not burden whatever village we happen to be in when it catches up. Or worse: have it catch up while we are preoccupied. Fighting on our time is better." Inuyasha silently conceded the point as he went foward once again.

 _Elsewhere_

Shippo was happily getting some food with his father when he smelt something strange. Glancing around, he saw something _very_ unusual.

Babies.

Seven human babies.

Younger than him.

"No." The hooded baby said about something, most of the others giving flat looks that agreed with them. The white-clad baby pouted slightly.

"Please Viper? It looks like it's going to rain." She pointed out.

"We can make camp." The blue haired baby rebutted.

"But what if it's a bad storm?"

"We've likely been in worse, Kora." The blonde, obviously siding with the blunnette. The one in white puffed her cheeks in irritation.

"But...what about food? An inn can provide that."

"So can we." The one with the chameleon on his hat.

"I agree with Luce, we should stay at an inn." The purple one. No one paid him any attention.

"Money is important. We keep it for emergencies." The hooded one spoke up again. The one in white puffed her cheeks again before sighing and pulling out the dreaded weapon all are weak to.

"No." The green haired one said. A few moments passed. The blunette looked away. More moments, the blonde fidgeted. Luce's eyes got wider.

"Have you forgotten that we're babies? They'd try and keep us there, kora." The blonde protested weakly, his resolve clearly wavering. Luce didn't budge.

"I suppose it'd be a good experiment." The green haired one finally relented. Hope filled Luce's eyes.

"Fine, one night." The blunette muttered, causing the blonde to sigh.

"If Lal agrees I guess I should too, kora." Luce smiled and gave a slight cheer before leveling the hooded one and the hatted one with a wide-eyed, hopeful look.

"Mu, the cheapest room. Only one." The hooded one relented after a full minute. All of the babies leveled the hatted one with various expressions. He met all the gazes evenly.

"Those who want shelter must earn it." The hatted one said stubbornly. Minutes passed. Luce's eyes began to tear up. The hat tilted to cover the eyes. Luce gave a small whimper.

"...The sky always get their way. Fine." He muttered grudgingly.

"Yay!" Luce cheered as they began walking to the nearby human village.

 ***Just imagine, an angry arcobaleno in the dying light of a flickering fire. Inuyasha doesn't know the full scope of what he saw yet, but he does have instincts that** _ **screamed**_ **that he was in** _ **highly**_ **dangerous waters.**

 **Also, someone asked about repressing the curse...don't worry. I have a plan for that, you'll just have to be patient. ;)**

 **One more thing: Should I do the rest of the arcobaleno's journey in their pov. or keep with bystanders? (I'm also concidering another omake thing with a different version of this last scene that won't be canon to the story, so don't be surprised if I put that up)**


	5. Chapter 5

Things were earily quiet, Fon reflected. The hair seemed to have attacked all life in the area without any form of selection. Even as Inuyasha continued to climb the cliff that they had approached, she saw multiple strands of hair acting suspiciously like scouts.

"There is some hair to our left. It's just hovering." She quietly murmured. Inuyasha grunted in acknowledgement.

"Then it is a trap. How close?" He asked quietly. Fon took a quick glance to judge the distance.

"Right at the tree line. I suspect we'll be ambushed upon reaching the top." Inuyasha's ears twitched here and there in an effort to get some sense of where the enemy was. Fon found herself silently commending that.

Without another word, Inuyasha made the final jump.

"From the left!" Fon shouted, causing Inuyasha to jump right in an instant. Fortunately too, as a large clump of hair destroyed the rock formation he had just been standing on an instant later.

"From the right!" Inuyasha headed the warning and twisted midair to avoid the attack, landing on another rock formation afterwards.

"So much hair..." She muttered. Indeed, large quantities of hair were floating overhead, a sea of black in the middle of the sky. Fon forcefully stopped herself from thinking of her own sky and the woman's whereabouts for the time being.

Sure, she could take it all out in one fell swoop with her storm flames. Fon slightly turned to regard the demon she was riding. Or she could see how he handled this situation.

"Well? How much?!" He shouted irritably. Fon gave an amused little hum as she easily suppressed the natural rage she felt at being snapped at. Inuyasha didn't know the rage of an active storm, and he didn't deserve the wrath of an atypical storm.

"A fair amount. It seems we have arrived at the base." She stated as her gaze landed on a giant hair ball hanging in the air behind the sea of black, the latter of which was the more immediate threat.

"La, so you can see it then." A new voice called out.

Both Fon and Inuyasha snapped their heads up to see a woman standing on a strand of hair, more strands linking off of her fingers and controlling the offending strands. Though Fon supposed Inuyasha was just seeing a woman standing on thin air.

"My net of hairs, I mean." The woman finished upon noticing she had their attention.

"So you're the one who killed those villagers? What's up with that?!" Inuyasha called out as he seemed to unconsciously adjust Fon's position to be out of the woman's sight.

"The hair can be a nuisance. I suppose I shout get rid of that for you." She breathed out as she jumped on his fluffy head once more. So soft...but her companion would be upset if she said that aloud.

"What the hell are you thinking?!" Inuyasha shouted as he reached to grab her again.

"You fool, I'll be taking the jewel if you don't mind!" The girl shouted, sending out a singe strand of hair to snatch the jewel from Fon's neck.

The child herself gave a soft hum as she grabbed the hair, subtly sending her storm flames through it to destroy most of the connecting strands.

"I can't allow that." She breathed out as she watched her flames do their job and travel through the hair, spreading and increasing speed the further they went.

"What are you doing?!" The enemy cried in fear.

"Is she purifying it? No, this is different." Inuyasha called out to himself as he watched the red flames travel and leaving nothing in their wake. Soon enough, the flames began winding their way through the large ball of hair, each individual strand lighting up until the who ball was a blazing flame that disappeared seconds later.

"You may fight her now." Fon called as her work finished. Inuyasha growled slightly as he flexed his claws, apparently resolving to ask her about it later. They then noticed their missing enemy.

"Oh?" Fon questioned as she caught sight of the clothes on the ground.

"What the?" Inuyasha was a bit more vocal with his surprise, bordering on disbelief, before growling slightly. "Che, she must have hid her true form inside the hair ball." He muttered afterwards. Fon hummed slightly in acknowledgement.

That had been anticlimactic. Then again, her term of 'anticlimactic' was probably biased with her position as the Storm Arcobaleno. She got the strangest feeling that this was the mark of the beginning of something significant. Either way, she couldn't help closing her eyes to enjoy the slight breeze that had appeared. She always had loved the wind.

"My apologies. I only meant to get rid of most of the hair for you."

 _Elsewhere_

"This is interesting." Verde muttered as he looked inside the cave they had found.

"We've got company, kora." Colonello annouced as he looked through the scope of his rifel. Lal lowered her goggles in response.

"It looks like the owners of this place have come home." She stated as her gaze zoomed in on the two demons flying through the air, one of which was riding a cloud. Reborn tipped his fedora.

"How welcoming do you think our hosts will be?" He drawled.

"I bet they'll decide to kill us on sight, kora!"

"How much do you bet?" Viper questioned.

"Why is it always money with you?" Skull questioned nonchalantly.

"Money is power, myu."

"Based on what I found in here, I bet they'll try to either turn us into a potion, or kill us for sport." Verde nonchalantly stated as he came back out.

"I'm betting the one without the cloud will have us killed for sport." Reborn stated as he sat in front of a tea kettle he'd produced from somewhere. Luce clearly saw the absence of her Storm in this action as Fon would usually sit across from him in these situations waiting to make some oolong tea. (Only Fon got away with that. Reborn called her 'interesting'. Luce was convinced the girl had no idea the effect she had on people.)

"I bet that they will try and scare us." Lal chimed.

"Ugh, smells like a nasty curse. What do you think Manten?" Luce looked up to see that the two demons had arrived, noticing absently that it could be bad if they smelt the curse.

"It certainly smells disgusting Hiten. It's too bad, some of them looked like they'd make great potions otherwise." The less human looking one said. Both demons landed and the one known as 'Hiten' leaned down mockingly in front of Colonello.

"Now how did a bunch of human babies manage to get cursed?" He asked tauntingly. Colonello headbutted him, eliciting an amused chuckle from the other.

"It's rude to get in your guest's personal space, kora." Colonello spoke just as mockingly as Hiten had. Reborn took a sip of his expresso.

"Well you're overstaying your welcome. I'll show you the power of the thunder brothers!" Hiten laughed as he summoned lightning from the sky. Both brothers were confused when all the arcobaleno blinked and turned their respective gazes to Verde, who gave a slow blink while maintaining his bored look.

"Mu, are you trying to elect fear from us?" Viper asked, sounding honestly confused.

"Damn, Lal wins." Skull muttered.

"W-wait, you mean you are not terrified of the mighty thunder brothers?" Manten questioned in shock while Hiten gave an incredulous 'huh'.

"Reborn-sempai and Colonello sempai raised some pretty high stakes for terror." Skull said with crossed arms and a small nod to himself. Hiten scoffed.

"As if mere humans could be more terrifying than us!" He shouted.

"You really shouldn't underestimate us humans." Luce suggested with a glance to the sadistic duo. Reborn had his eyes shadowed by his fedora while Colonello was eyeing the demons like a predator. Somewhere overhead, Falco gave out a cry.

"Pathetic." Lal scoffed _far_ more condescendingly than Hiten had.

"My lightning is stronger." Verde muttered boredly.

At that, Hiten seemed to have had enough and slammed his thunder pike on the ground, sending lightning hurling down at the arcobaleno. In his rage, he didn't notice Reborn look up as he fingered the rim of his fedora. He smirked at the resulting dust cloud.

"Man, what's with humans nowadays? They survive a curse or two and think they're all that." Hiten complained as he moved to walk to his home.

"You know that the only way to confirm a death is to see a body right?" Verde questioned boredly from within the smoke cloud. Hiten stopped mid-step and turned around.

"What?!" He shouted in outraged surprise.

"Impossible! How could mere humans survive your attack?!" Manten cried out in shock. The dust cloud soon cleared to reveal that Reborn and Luce were safely tucked under a Leon- rubber umbrella while Colonello and Lal were safely under Verde's lightning shield and Viper wasn't present while Skull had his arms raised over his head in a defensive stance, purple flames rapidly working to heal the wounds.

"Haha, you should really know your opponents! The great Skull is immortal!" He proclaimed arrogantly after lowering his arms. Reborn's Leon - umbrella shifted into a Leon - gun as his eyes remained hidden under his fedora, Verde releasing his shield an instant later.

"Yare, yare. It seems you haven't hurt any of us." Viper spoke from behind the thunder brothers, causing them to briefly turn around. In the end, Manten focused on the single enemy while Hiten focused on the group.

"Haha, what do you do to wanna-bes Reborn?" Colonello questioned with a challenging gleam in his eyes. Reborn smirked.

 _Eve of the first day._

 _60 hours remain._

 **And the countdown begins.**


	6. Chapter 6

"What the hell was that!" A certain dog barked in irritation. Fon gave a slight hum as she considered her answer. It was times like these that she wished she had mist flames, but would that even work on a demon anyway? Her Storm flames had, but those were nicknamed 'the flames of infinite destruction'. Especially hers as she was the strongest storm. An atypical at that.

"Red flames ye say. Perhaps the child's curse affects her purifying flames?". Kaede suggested neutrally, but Fon could read the underlying tones. Every assassin could (and wasn't that ironic?), the priestess was concerned with the possibility. Whatever the case, a convenient excuse had fallen into her lap. Could they start travelling now?

"Curse?" The dog echoed in confusion. Fon looked away from him as Kaede spoke.

"Aye. I do not know the details, but Fon is valiantly fighting a dark curse. The likes of which I have never seen before." It was a bit surreal, some one who wasn't an arcobaleno speaking of curses – true ones – and sounding like they knew what they were talking about.

"How the hell did you get yourself cursed?!" Inuasha yelled in disbelief. Fon, rather than acknowledging him, watched the fire that seemed to always be lit. A beautiful orange, reminiscent of the sky flames that had lured her in. Lichi gave a slight chirp to try and get her attention, causing her to absently pet his head.

"I'm talking to you!" Fon ignored him. He didn't know. Instead she closed her eyes to try and get rid of some of the rage that came with the subject. Try to keep her flames from reacting to her anger.

Atypicals were rarer than Skies, and more feared than Clouds. For good reason too. An atypical Rain would be as quick to anger as the truest storm, but would posses the greatest calming affect when they decided to use Tranquility. An atypical Cloud would be happy being bound and the first to accept an order, but held more rage than a territorial Cloud when provoked. Similarly, an atypical Storm like herself could be the calmest person you'll meet, but underneath the surface layed the fiercest Storm you'd ever see. A raging atypical Storm could prove even more dangerous than a pissed off Cloud. These people weren't prepared to see that. Even the other arcobaleno hadn't been prepared when she'd raged at the curse. Raged at Luce for taking them into it.

"Calm down Inuyasha. Curses are not well received and tend to be sensitive points." Kaede spoke up when she saw the traces of Fon's anger. The assassin gave her a grateful look before standing up with her smile back in place, effectively cutting off the dog demon's retort in the process.

"As interesting as this conversation is… I will be departing now."

Not long after found the would – be priestess perched on a high tree as she regarded the two items she needed to protect with a frown. The pacifier would eventually take her life and given to the next storm arcobaleno, she knew that and had, with a great grudge, come to accept that. The problem lay in the jewel. Kaede had explained what it was, and she remembered an old legend about it, and she had mentally put it on an only slightly lower level than the Trini sett. What would happen to it once she was gone?

Thinking about it, she realized her new friends would realize she wasn't growing if she stayed with them too. The thought brought a whole new wave of _rage_ with it, causing her storm flames to flare up in response. She quickly vacated the tree as it burned to nothing, and how she wanted to make the _world_ burn for what it did to her, and began meditating – a skill that a typical storm would fail abysmally in – to calm down. Perhaps it was too soon after being cursed…

It was like this that Inuyasha would later find her as he sought peace in order to think over his own circumstances.

"Did they cut the tree down or somethin'?" He questioned curiously. Fon just gave a small 'perhaps' in response, disappointed in herself for losing control. The simply huffed and made to walk away before a sting snapped him out of his melancholy mood.

"Ow!" He grunted as he smacked the source – a flea, "well if it ain't myoga the flea." Fon cracked an eye open at his unimpressed voice and glanced as the flattened flea fell to the ground. Lichi stared warily at the flea as he prepared a karate chop his master had taught him. He did _not_ like fleas.

"You are familiar with this one?" She questioned curiously. Inuyasha gave a huff before responding.

"You could say that." Then, as he knelt down, "So what did you come to see me for Myoga?"

"My lord, I have urgent news." The few reported upon inflating itself with a pop. Fon listened curiously as Myoga reported the happenings of the grave of Inuyasha's father, and how a demon wanted to rob it. She decided not to interrupt as she was growing weary of being in that hut, which was likely where they'd go back to. Lichi required some comforting lest he grow hostile to the flea as well. A resigned sigh punctuated the realization that another battle would likely keep them there longer. Perhaps she should take over this one…

It was only her speedy reflexes that allowed her to grab a destracted Inuyasha and move out of the way as the wind she so loved picked up to ominous speeds and a giant demon, likely some ogre, appeared as if from nowhere and tried to crush them with a hand several times Inuyasha's size.

Fon quickly noticed the human sized demon on the larger one's shoulder and, deciding to see how things played out, let Inuyasha take the lead. Fortunately, her companion was quick to recover as he twisted to land on his feet while holding her, soon letting her up on his shoulder as he too noticed the other demon.

"You... Seshomaru!" He shouted causing Fon to him in question. The other demon seemed to disregard Inuyasha however as he studied Fon, his gaze sweeping over the jewel and pacifier without interest as he studied her.

' _Is this the other cursed one those others mentioned?'_ Sesshomaru thought in mild curiosity before turning his attention on Inuyasha. ' _It matters not._ He _is why I am here,'_

"Admirable, so you remember your older brother." He spoke mockingly, unable to help a small at the end. His brother didn't seem to have changed. The half – bread who disgraced his kind.

"Brother hmm." Sesshomaru nearly gave a reaction to the soft voice that carried over the wind. He hadn't known a human to be capable of such a voice, particularly a cursed one. She was just simply too … calm. Cursed humans typically either cowered or raged for the duration of being cursed.

"A mortal, how interesting." He stated, taking note of how confidently she sat on Inuyasha's shoulder.

_-_–-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

 **Back to Fon's POV.**

Fon gave a soft hum as she regarded the demon. He didn't seem to have a high opinion of humans … and yet this had become a family matter for Inuyasha. If there was one thing the mafia valued more than their flames, it was family. For that reason Fon had no right to interfere if not attacked. She just gave her usual smile and jumped to another tree to watch the proceedings.

Inuyasha seemed to take her movement as a cue as he jumped to attack his brother, only to be cut off by a scream.

"Inuyasha!" The mentioned dog halted his attack as he caught sight of the woman in the demon's other hand, landing harshly back on the ground as he regarded her in open shock. By all appearances, the woman was human and yet something was … off. Fon couldn't quite tell what though.

"Mother?" Inuyasha questioned in disbelief. Don's smile faded as Sesshomaru asked about their father's grave. Yes, a true family matter, but something didn't add up. If Inuyasha had been sealed fifty years ago… his mother shouldn't be so young. After a moment, her smile returned. Who was she to say such things? Even so, this one was different.

"Fon! Take my mother and get out of here!" Inuyasha suddenly called after freeing her. Fon nodded and jumped over to her side, proceeding to remove her chains.

"I think not!" Sesshomaru called out in rage. Fon looked up to see a hand coming to her and forwent untangling the chains in favor of getting to safety. Unfortunately, she forgot her small size and tripped on the adults greater size, causing Inuyasha to have to jump in the way. The next thing she knew, there was a bright flash and she was unconscious.

 **Inuyasha POV.**

When Inuyasha woke up, he was surprised to find himself in a beautiful field. Fortunately, fon was nearby and he quickly picked her up, and Lichi too, though with great reluctance there, making a confused face at the chains. Luckily, she seemed to be okay and the jewel was untouched. This was his chance to take it … but what about his mother? Where was she?

"Where am I?" He asked as he looked around upon realizing the question.

"This is the border to the spirit world." Inuyasha turned around to see his mother standing behind him, a sorrowful smile on her face, "I must be going back," she finished upon getting his attention. Inuyasha got on his feet, Fon remaining in his arms, in order to properly face her.

"Going back? Well you are dead and all I guess." But did she have to go so soon? Couldn't they have more time? With this thought in mind, he followed her when she forced herself to turn around and walk away. The chains that were on Fon concerned him, but his mother wasn't worried about it so he put it out of his mind. He didn't notice Fon crack an eye open to regard the woman suspiciously before closing it again. After a few seconds, his mother spoke once more.

"The child is beautiful. Is she yours?" Inuyasha gave a small start at the question, noticing his mother looking at him questioningly. Looking down, Inuyasha couldn't help imagine the scenario. If Fon had been his and Kikyo's child.

"No. She … she's cursed to look like this … I think." He really couldn't lie to her. Maybe everyone else he ever met, but not her. His mother looked said.

"Such a terrible age, and you … all alone … with no one to care for you …How can you ever forgive me?". Mother questioned as she adjusted Fon's position.

"It wasn't _that_ bad!" Inuyasha quickly denied. His mother once more gave that sad yet loving smile.

"Inuyasha … I must go now." She said, her voice sounding close to breaking.

"Do you have to?" Inuyasha asked before he could stop himself. His mother once more created that flower in her hand, Inuyasha guessed it was a dead people thing, but this time she tossed it in the water and told Inuyasha to look into it.

 **Back to Fon**

The cursed assassin quietly listened to the whole exchange, even after Inuyasha carefully put her down to look in the water. She knew there was some angle. Such an illusion was just that: an illusion. Having worked with the strongest Mist, Fon was well versed in seeing through them. Nothing short of Viper's illusions would fool her at this point.

When the demon tried to absorb Inuyasha, she struck.

Getting up with a swift spin, she tripped the demon, knocking it away with a puch before it could land on her friend. As Inuyasha remained asleep, she performed a jump kick to knock it into the water, landing calmly on her feet next to Inuyasha who woke up with a gasp and looked around wildly. He soon caught sight of the demon … and noticed she didn't have a face.

"Mother … I fell for it!" He shouted in rage once he put the situation together. Fon gave a small nod, unimpressed with the situation as the illusion faded and Inuyasha saw his true surroundings.

"How disappointing. I should not have listened to Jaken." The duo turned to see Sesshomaru emerge from the mist, a displeased expression on his face. Before Inuyasha could even finish calling out his name in rage, Fon met the demon half way through his charge, using her smaller size to maneuver under Sesshomaru's hand and punch him in the chest, her fist leaving a sizable dent in the metal armor and sending him back. Both speedsters landed swiftly on their feet after the encounter.

"I will be your opponent this time. Sesshomaru." She stated as she held out her hand in one of her many stances. Sesshomaru eyed her for a moment before taking a stance of his own.

"Very well. You die first."

 **Man, I feel so evil right now. Next chapter: Showdown, Sesshomaru Vs Fon.**

 **Two chapters remain.**


	7. Chapter 7

_Fon met Sesshomaru halfway through his charge, using her smaller size to maneuver under his punch. She landed her own punch on the demon's chest, denting his armor and sending him back. Both speedsters landed on their feet._

" _Sesshomaru … I will be your opponent this time." She said as she dropped into one of her many stances. The dog eyed her for a moment before dropping into one of his own._

" _Very well. You die first."_

Fon lowered her stance for a half an instant before taking off in a charge, Sesshomaru being the one to meet her half way this time with a claw outstretched and glowing a poisonous green color. Quickly realizing getting hit by that would _not_ be a good idea, Fon feinted to the left and grabbed his other arm, using it to vault around even as he changed his swiping course. In fact she used his forearm as a platform to flip over to his back. He only barely dodged out of the following kick and suddenly they were deep within the dead forest.

Neither one being daunted at the other's speed, the two exchanged a fierce set of blows before Fon sent him back with a jump kick. True to her status as the greatest martial artist, Sesshomaru soared through a couple of trees at the impact of her blow, only catching his fall after it was slowed by the natural obstacles and charging her again. This time however, he stopped just in front of her and launched a poison blast from his palm, forcing her to dodge out of the way. The motion was taken advantage of however as she was grabbed mid – jump and slammed roughly against on of the few surviving trees, and held there as Sesshomaru once more readied his claws.

"You are human, and yet you can keep pace with me. Can it be that you draw power from the sacred jewel?" He questioned rather than attacking. Fon froze for a moment. Not because she had lost or anything, but because she had come to a devastating realization: What if the pacifier corrupted the jewel? Or her curse? Could she truly purify it while the curse sapped her strength? …Could the jewel take her place in having it's power sapped and eventually be destroyed?

She'd have to ponder that later. For now she had to focus on her battle. She used her elbow to break the demon's arm, causing him to let go and retreat to reset the limb. Fon had no intention of giving him that luxury however, as she proceeded to punch his chest plate again, shattering it and sending him flying once more. She quickly gave chase, causing Sesshomaru to have to kick her back to get time to tend his injury, re - breaking his already healed arm to set it properly. Even then he had to stay on the move.

Once finished with his medical care, he went back on the offensive and attempted to melt her again. Repeated strikes were dodged either through small size, or shear speed. Throughout the whole thing, the cursed infant hadn't once lost that accursed smile of her's and that was beginning to get on his nerves as he realized she was _toying_ with him!

Fon had long sense realized that he focused too much on his poison, giving a highly trained martial artist like herself both an advantage and a disadvantage. Her technique was superior, and she'd built an immunity to most poisons given that she was more susceptible to them than others, but this wasn't one of the poisons she could endure. That was proven when a tree she'd previously been standing on melted.

Dashing to the side, she maneuvered around the dog. She noticed his eyes remained on her the whole time, causing her smile to widen some as she felt the adrenaline pick up and cause another burst of speed from her. She closed in on the slightly wide eyed dog and swept his feet from under him in a low kick, using the motion to push herself into a handstand and follow up with a spin kick as the demon fell before vaulting off to land softly on her feet as Sesshomaru began melting the ground she had just vacated, himself using the time to get up. Unfortunately, her small curse had made an appearance again as she didn't land as deep a hit as she would have usually, proving only a minor annoyance for the dog with that attack.

Fon wondered if she should use her flames as she dodged another blast of poison, sharply jabbing him in the ribs with her elbow a couple of times and earning an irritated growl in the process. It _could_ tip the odds a bit … but this was a battle she really had no business finishing. It needed to be Inuyasha to settle this – for his mother's memory and his family pride. She had her reasons for fighting, but she wasn't going to go farther than that reason.

She jumped out of the way of another attack, landing a solid kick to his cheek as she did, followed by a swift punch as she grabbed his hair to vault around to land another hit before jumping off.

Even so, she was enjoying it. For the first time sense Reborn she was being forced to use all her speed, even if it was only about half what her speed had been before the curse. Sesshomaru seemed to be having similar thoughts as his previously annoyed expression slowly turned into a small smile. Fon decided to savor this. Even as she was sent back towards the shore and landed in the water, rocking a boat that Jaken had been rowing in the process. She gave that no acknowledgement as she got up in time to dodge another strike, causing the vassal to duck in cover as he was splashed by the muddy water. The fight didn't stay there long however as the two speed types kept at it, leaving a stunned and soaked Jaken in their wake.

"Surely Lord Sesshomaru is not fighting a human child! Such a thing is beneath him! I must hurry to see if the un – mother has gotten the fangs location at once!" The imp muttered in shock before picking up his ore and rowing faster than he was previously.

As Fon and Sesshomaru battled it out, Inuyasha was left to wonder what exactly had just happened. It was all so _fast_! He didn't know a human could move at that speed!

"What the … What is she doing?!" He questioned to himself as he saw the damage from their various blows. Was he …being sidelined?! Against his brother?!

"Inuyasha…" The dog turned in shock, recognizing the un-mother that had deceived him as it got up. A smirk came to his face after.

"Oh I get it. She's doing that so I could focus on you." He said dangerously. Even so … could he really hurt his mother's form? Even if it was a demon? Damn it! Why couldn't he be left with Sesshomaru?! Then again … would he really be able to let Fon kill her?

No … he couldn't. He couldn't bare to see his mother die again, even if it was just a demon in her form.

"WHAT?!" Inuyasha turned to see Jaken rowing to shore, a look of shock on his face as he took in the situation. "How could my plan fail so miserably? No, it must work. Tell me where your father's grave is Inuyasha!" Jaken shouted, causing Inuyasha to know where to direct his anger.

" _Your_ plan? Tch, figures. It's not Sesshomaru's style." He said irately, preparing his claws to tear the poor imp in half. Jaken shrieked as he fled to a 'safe' distance, launching fire out of his staff right after. Inuyasha jumped out of the way as he tried to think of a way to close the distance without being burned to a crisp.

It didn't take long as he jumped to the side before charging again, his attack being interrupted by a certain infant dashing between them, Sesshomaru not far behind as they traded a few more blows, Sesshomaru kicking Fon right onto Jaken.

The imp couldn't support the unexpected weight as while Fon used him as leverage to kick off again, Jaken stumbled back a bit in shock. The two combatants landed parallel to one another, both looking like they were enjoying the battle.

"Sesshomaru, why do you do such things to your family?" Fon asked after a moment, not getting a response from the demon, "Very well then. Inuyasha, are your ready to fight again?" She questioned after a moment, getting a scoff from the younger dog.

"Of course I am. Get out of the way." The halfbreed growled as he moved forward. Sesshomaru seemed to not like the idea of changing opponents, actually losing his pleased expression as he regarded his brother. The cursed assassin moved out of the way, going to safety as she prepared to watch the match while keeping an eye out for interruptions from the imp.

As she watched the brothers' battle, a red glow caught her attention and she looked down. Her pacifier was reacting, causing a pleased little smile to appear on her face. She slipped away from the match.

 _ **The time is near. Next chapter: Reunion of the strongest seven.**_


End file.
